Lord Dominator VS Ridley
' Lord Dominator VS Ridley '''is 7494pinguisback's fourth episode of his first season and his fourth episode overall. It features Lord Dominator from Wander Over Yonder and Ridley from metroid. Description Galactic genocide and destruction. Which one will dominate, and which one will die? Interlude (Cue Jim Johnston - Invader) Wiz : Mankind fears what inhabits the vast and boundless vacuum of space, especially if they don't know if aliens come in peace or not. The fear and debacle of whether or not aliens come to threaten or make peace to us has roamed the planet for years. '''Boomstick : And unfortunately, these two have come to wipe us out of existence.' Wiz : Lord Dominator, the planet-destroying bad guy of the yonder galaxy. Boomstick : ... And Ridley, Samus' sadistic arch nemesis and leader of the space pirates! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz : And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to figure out who would win a death battle. Lord Dominator (Cue Lord Dominator's theme) Wiz : The yonder galaxy. Home to many joyful aliens and nefarious bad guys, like General McGuffin and Emperor Awesome. Boomstick : Look, they're just comical baddies okay? One of them's a frickin' banana for god's sake! They even play it like it's a video game just by the galactic leaderboard! Wiz : Well, one of them would like to have a word with you. Interrupting the typical routine of Wander, Sylvia and Lord Hater, a bigger threat comes around to destroy the galaxy itself. This threat is known as Lord Dominator. Wiz : Lord Dominator, being the big bad of this galaxy, aims to destroy they yonder galaxy itself and watch her victims cry as their planets are shattered to lifelessness. Boomstick : Luckily, Hater decided to become somewhat of an anti-hero and save the galaxy! ... So that he can conquer it later. Man, nothing ever changes with him! Wiz : However, even being feared by most of the villains in this galaxy, Dominator put her occupation as a greater evil to good use. Boomstick : Wait, "she"? How can you tell that this large pile of molten iron and intimidation is a-''' (Clip of "The Greater Hater" where Dominator opens up her visor.) Dominator : "AMAZIIIING!..." '''Boomstick : HOLY SHIT! *hot whistle* MAN she looks good! Wiz : Keep that down, Boomstick. Her large and bulky armor is used to mess with her opponents into thinking that she is a male. Boomstick : Damn, a badass young woman that intimidates folks into thinking she's a boy through a giant iron suit! Now that's the kind of girlfriend I want! Wiz : Boomstick please, She's cold and heartless. Anyways, she has displayed various abilities and powers in combat throughout Wander Over Yonder. For example, her most prominent powers are geo-thermokinesis, and from the events of My Fair Hatey, cryokenisis, making her able to control both molten lava and solid ice. This can also be counted as element absorption. Boomstick : And what about the time she destroyed Hater TWICE? Not only was she ridiculously strong on a physical level, but she was able to shape her hands into whatever weapon she wanted to use! Not to mention the green beam that she shot at the skullship! She took that bad boy down in ONE BLAST and a knuckle sandwich to the face! Wiz : Her armor's also capable of extreme durability, going as far as being near invulnerable. When she was slammed by hater using one of her largest and heaviest bots, she merely punched her way out without a scratch. Speaking of her bots, not only are they highly intelligent, but they can shoot laser beams and are as fast as an average human running. These bots seem to possess just as much durability as Dominator herself and come in several shapes and sizes like drones or tripods. Boomstick : Don't forget that she's climbed to the top of the leaderboard in record time and defeated NUMEROUS villains besides Hater himself! Not only that, but she refused to redeem herself to Wander, who started to genuinely see her as the bad guy! Man, can anything stop her? Wiz : Well... (Clip of "The Flower", where Dominator gets pollen from Wander's flower on her face.) Dominator : "Ah... Achoo!" (Cue Dominator's second theme) Wiz : ... Yes. In fact, not only is she allergic to flowers, but her technology is weak to Lord Hater's lightning. Plus, her iron armor and bots aren't actually invinicble. During the final stand against Dominator, Sylvia used all of her strength to break a dom-bot into peices with just her foot, and she wasn't able to take one down with her bare hands. Another thing to note is her personality. Boomstick : She's a total ass, pushing away friends and extremely arrogant and cocky, always being upbeat and energetic over galactic destruction. In fact, she disliked friends for telling her what to do, and got overdramatic over one of her bots making a mistake! Y'know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea to date her. At least fanartists think otherwise... Wiz : Plus, she isn't capable of absorbing ALL elements. She mostly used her ship's programming to save it, and herself, from freezing up, and instead put the ice inside her technology. In fact, she's powerless without her battle armor, leaving her vulnerable. Boomstick : And what about her slow-ass update speed? (Clip from "The Night Out".) Computer voice : "Ball, updating." Boomstick : Suck it dry, Windows 10! Wiz : Still, her number one spot and her destructive presence still impacts the yonder galaxy to this day. Lord Dominator : "This is going to be... '''FUN...'"'' Ridley (Cue Brinstar Depths (Melee)) Wiz : K-2L was a colony with an atmosphere suitable for human life. However, something came along with an army and ruined all of the lush environments and killed the population. However, a young girl by the name of Samus Aaran survived. Boomstick : And after this hatefully traumatic event, she seeked to the Galactic Federation headquarters on Earth to train hard to fight whatever aliens came along to terrorize her kind again! Wiz : However, her true goal was to get revenge on said aliens. Her parents went along with the colony on K-2L, motivating her to fight back the extraterrestrials as a bounty hunter. Mostly the culprit of the murder of parents. And that threat is none other than the leader of the space pirates and cunning god of death, Ridley. Boomstick : Ridley is the sadistic one hundred year-old space dragon that seeks to kill all life, including Samus herself! Wiz : Ridley went down to become one of Nintendo's biggest bads, ranking up with the likes of Bowser, Ganondorf and even Giygas. Ever since his first appearance on the NES, the raid on K-2L would cost him his life multiple times. Boomstick : Getting into his basics, he can shoot out plasma balls from his mouth, with the number depending on how long he holds it in! Contrary to popular belief, this is not fire, despite being hot as all hell! Wiz : These plasma balls are actually the fourth state of matter. However, he is also capable of breathing fire as well, although it isn't hot as his plasma balls. Boomstick : And what about his mobility? Ridley's wings are capable of making him travel so fast thet he can reach up to hypersonic speeds! Screw that blue hedgehog, this dragon can maul him to death if he catches up! He's even able to out-speed Samus in her Zero suit, who can run at Mach 4.9, and dodge plasma shots when charging at her in full speed or even exhausted from a fight! Wiz : This dragon can also fare well in physical combat, using his tail, wings, jaws and claws to do most of the work for him. When hit with a lethal blow, he can also change his skin pigments to make himself darker, using a temporary transformation called Black Ridley. Boomstick : Hoooo boy, give him that N word pass, folks! Wiz : Boomstick, not like that. Black Ridley can actually increase his strength, durability and speed. However, using his skin pigments can also help him by using camoflauge. Boomstick : And to catch his opponents off guard with a new move, he can drag them along the floor or wall to not only prevent them from breaking free of his grip, but scraping their flesh as well! He can even stab through his opponents' hearts just with that sharp thingy on his tail! Wiz : Well, despite his brute strength and his deadly goals, Ridley is actually incredibly intelligent, even possessing sentience as well, utilizing scientific knowledge, commanding of a pirate army and even the ability to speak human languages, which he did in the Metroid mangas. Boomstick : This guy even has a healing factor, meaning that he can repair small wounds like if it was nothing to him. This can even be sped up if he eats organic flesh, or with some phazon! Wiz : Speaking of phazon, Ridley has also taken on numerous forms throughout his time as Samus Aaran's enemy. These include Phazon Ridley, Proteus Ridley, Neo Ridley, and the most well-known one, Meta Ridley. Boomstick : With Meta Ridley, this guy can shoot missiles, kinetic breath and bombs, and when he's infused with phazon, he can enter his omega phase, where he shoots phazon and uses some of it in his physical attacks! The other forms? Well, the only ability I can think up for Neo is that he's the loudest thing ever to exist on the DS console. (Neo-Ridley screeches loudly) Wiz : Yeeeaaaah, don't put that noise up here again please. Aaaanyways, while Ridley has all of these forms and strength, there is also another quality about him - His durability. Boomstick : Look, this Thanos dragon can survive 960x gravity and even DISINTEGRATION FROM PHAZON ITSELF! Plus he's insanely strong, lifting up heavy objects like as if it didn't matter! Wiz : Not to mention that he was able to lift havy objects up to 81,600 metric tons. Unfortunately, with all of his strength and cold-blooded evil-doing, he is flawed in some places. Boomstick : Yep, unfortunately for this space dragon, he's really arrogant and overconfident. Plus, his healing is only limited, in which he can fix small scratches, not major injuries like a broken bone. That may take much longer! Wiz : However, don't forget his losing streak against Samus, as he was defeated AND killed by her numerous times. However, the other thing about him is that not only is he able to cheat death, but was able to literally come back from the dead. Boomstick : Yeah, one time some of his blood got on Samus after a fight, and the DNA was used to hatch a little furby who grew up to the space dragon we all know and love. And just like Bowser, no matter how many times he dies, he always comes back as determined to kill as before. Wiz : With his blood-stained reputation and his rivalry with Samus, maybe he's earned the title of "cunning god of death" after all. Boomstick : Oh and don't forget, HE'S NOT THAT BIG! ("Ridley hits the big time!") Intermission Wiz : Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEE!!! Prologue The planet of Zebes seemed to be peacefully floating in place, unharmed by outside forces. A large world where space pirates were soon to make their next big raid against Samus and mankind itself. However, what was yet to come wasn't samus herself, but another outside force. (Cue intense WOY background music) A large, dark ship was floating their way with two figures floating inside a bubble infront of it, which were just Wander and Sylvia outrunning them. Sylvia : "WANDER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TRYING TO ASK DOMINATOR IF SHE LOVED HATER?!?" Wander : "Syl, maybe she has feelings deep down for him and she doesn't want to admit it! Maybe if she got together with Hater, she would finally be happy!" Somewhere in a cave in Zebes, a pterodactyl-like head with glowing yellow eyes was looking at what was happening up in the sky, but mostly at the large ship. Sylvia : "Well you messed up SO badly that she CHASED us out of our galaxy! Oh, if there was some way that we could get rid of he-" "SKRAAAAEEEAAAGHH!!!" (Cue Metroid Blast - Ridley Battle) The two good natured duo widened their eyes at the sound of the shrill bellowing and looked to see a far more sinister alien heading for the ship. It was none other than the cunning space dragon god of death, Ridley. The winged monster rocketed past the two and broke a hole through one of the ship's hallways. Wander : "Cool... Shall we greet him with a fruit basket?" Sylvia : "NO, WANDER. He looks like a predator." Meanwhile inside the ship, Ridley walked into a room where he found a large figure with a red pattern on it's body and lightning bolts on it's helmet. It must've been the "Dominator" that the two were talking about. Dominator diverted his eyes from the duo and onto Zebes. (Cue Solaris Phase 1) Computer voice : "Planet name : Zebes. Recommendation : Dominate." Ridley : "It will have to wait." The large villain turned around to face Ridley, and clenched it's fists. The dragon started to screech and leap at it, who had the dom-bots quickly scuttle in infront of them. This intergalactic battle will determine not whether or not Zebes is dominated, but who will truly become the greastest. ''"FIGHT!" (0:36 kicks in) The bots fired a few beams at Ridley, who swooped over them quickly and slammed down on the ground, launching a few of the bots into the air. The small, iron tripods then rushed over to Ridley in an attempt to physically harm him. But he smacked them away with just his arms and tail. He even managed to crush one underneath the palm of his hand. Dominator took notice of this, as if they didn't expect their bots to be taken down THAT quickly. The bots continued to run towards the dragon, but he broke them all by slamming his wings down on them with relative ease. '''Ridley : "Gh-h-h-r-r-r-r-r-rrrrr..."' The space pirate glared at the large villain, planning it's downfall and charging forward after. The greater hater then morphed one of it's hands into a scimitar and tried to slash at the dragon as it came close, only for him to swoop over it and tackle their back instead. Ridley then shot a few punches to Lord Dominator's back, which felt as if buildings were falling on top of the large iron lord. It made a few cracks on the villain's "skin", but it didn't seem to have much effect. It shoved Ridley off of them and shot molten magma from it's arm. The dragon swooped in a circle around the lava beam and quickly dodged the other that was headed for him. Soon enough, two large dom-bots came into the room and tried to shoot laser beams at Ridley. However, the dragon lifted them from the legs without any problem whatsoever. Dominator looked up at Ridley's strength before being crushed by both of them. The dragon slowly flapped down to the ground and panted for a few seconds to get some energy, as he seemed exhausted. Then the two slammed bots started to glow red. Ridley looked up at the damage and saw Dominator punching out of the debris with a big explosion as they were freed. The two intensely glared at each other, Ridley with bloodthirsty anger and Dominator with an emotionless visor. Ridley : "You seem strong... what may your name be?" Lord Dominator : "I am... Lord Dominator." Ridley : "... How cute." The space dragon then rushed at Dominator, who stood still and readied their arms to attack. They then attemped to trap the dragon using her shapeshifting arms, but Ridley swooped up too quickly and in stead plummited down on them, not only slamming them to the ground but putting them both in a mid-fall battle, as they broke through the floor doing so. Dominator tried landing a few punches on Ridley, but he dodged. They only landed one hit on him, but it seemed to not affect him that much. The dragon then slashed it's arms on the chest four times, with the last one being blocked and countered with a low punch to the chest. Ridley was knocked a bit back by the hit, but then went for a few punches on the villain's chest, with the latter going for a few as well. They did some effect to both of them, but Dominator shifted one of their arms into the head of a sledgehammer and smacked the dragon down, trying to spike him, but he soared back up and reversed the mid-fall battle. Ridley started with a hard punch to the chest, which did a little more damage this time, and followed up with a flurry of clawing, which dented a few marks on the "skin". Then he spat a plasma ball onto the chest as a finishing touch to the physical blows he did to burn some of the armor with very little effect, except he didn't stop there. He then skyrocketed down to the very last floor with speed much faster than the falling and rising of the mid-air fight, and slammed Dominator onto the ground, dragging them across the floor. Ridley : "YOU'RE PATHETIC!" The dragon decided to smack Dominator after the drag with his tail, with his opponent landing on it's feet and getting back up to face the dragon. It then morphed it's arms into swords and ran at Ridley, slashing him with both. They made a long cut on his arms. (Cue VS Proteus Ridley (Phase 3)) Ridley, taking notice of this, changed his skin pigments, turning him into black Ridley. He then rushed at the large magma villain, who in turn fired a green beam from the field of vision on it's visor. The blast landed, but Black Ridley emerged from the beam, barely damaged, and gave a punch harder than any other that he gave to the lava lord. The battle once again went into a mid-air battle, this time with both aliens being flung across the hallway. Black Ridley gave three more punches on the "skin", making bigger cracks that revealed orange-yellow lights underneath it. The black dragon then proceeded to unleash another flurry of clawing at Dominator, this time digging deeper than his normal form. The dragon then whacked Dominator back to the opposite direction with one or both of his wings, changing the direction of the mid-air fight. The dark space dragon gave them a barrage of hard punches on the back, cracking the body more from behind. Dominator : "AGH, GURGH, GRUGH-" Black Ridley then put his hands on Dominator's shoulders and squeezed them, making the cracks bigger and deeper. He then flew infront of Dominator. Ridley : ''"I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!"'' The dragon gave out a strong uppercut to the villain, knocking it back and it's helmet off. The latter stumbled a bit and then looked straight at the dragon, revealing that behind the mask... was a green-skinned young woman with lime-white hair in the shape of a down-sided mohawk. (Music stops) Ridley, upon discovery of this, widened his eyes and thought back to the last time he saw Samus since she was a young toddler during the genocide on her colony. The bounty hunter walked into his lair with her power suit on, and gazed at Ridley, who returned the sight. Behind the slight transparent green visor of her helmet, was her true self, the female bounty hunter. This opponent... Must've reminded him of Samus. (Cue Dominator's second theme) Dominator, thinking that he was struck by her beauty, morphed herself back into her base form. Ridley, too, reverted back, as his transformation timed out. Lord Dominator : "You put up a great fight back there... The fists, the claws, your survival against my optic beams... I didn't think you'd try anything!" Ridley just sat looking at the woman as she talked. Lord Dominator : "But you know..?" (Cue Dominator's main theme) She went back into her armor, which seemed to be slowly healing from the damage dealt, and started to walk slowly to Ridley, picking her helmet back up,keeping her visor off. Lord Dominator : "I'm not going to let some worthless guy like YOU get in the way of my number one spot! You think just because you're just as strong as I am you can save your own galaxy? HAH! I'm the bad guy around here!" Dominator tried to punch Ridley in the face, but he caught the fist in his hand. Ridley : "Not unless you DIE." The dragon then whacked Dominator high up in the sky, which was the same hole they broke through the floor in, and flew after her, going to cause another fight in the air. "SKRAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIGH!" The dragon tried punching her armor on the chest, but it did little less damage since Black Ridley wasn't active, but they were still strong blows. Dominator in the meantime tried slashing at Ridley again with her sword-shifted hands, but only got a patch of skin sliced off. Ridley, in response, attemped to do a rap-a-tap with his barbed tail on the armor, but only managed to spike some holes into it. Ridley then tried to punch Dominator's head, but she caught the fist in her lava-ish hand and gave two hard punches on Ridley to the chest, this time affecting him a bit more. With this, she got the opportunity to spike the dragon down to the ground by shifting her hands into sledgehammers and slamming them down on Ridley. The dragon then plummited down, but flew back up and stopped them both in their current height. They had a vocal exchange as they punched and slashed at each other while dangling in mid-air. Lord Dominator : "Once I'm done with YOU I'll go back to DESTROYING YOUR PLANET AND HAPPILY WATCH YOU SOB OVER IT!" Ridley : ''"YOU'LL CEASE TO EXIST BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN KILL ME!"'' Ridley then gave a big punch to Dominator, who then responded by spiking him down again by shifting her hands back into sledgehammers and slamming him. Ridley fell back down with a big thud upon hitting the ground and looked up to see Dominator rocketing back down on him, readying a downward punch towards him. When it hit, not only was Ridley seemingly suffering a fatal injury, but it made a HUGE blast of energy, putting the hallway into ruins. (Music stops) In the hallway, Dominator walked out of the dust slowly, showing that she showed no signs of an injury other than cracks on her armor like scars. She looked back at the hallway, which seemed to be full of dust at the moment. Lord Dominator : "YYYYYYESSS!!! That's what I'm TALKIN' ABOUT, BABY! I'M THE GREATEST!" Unbeknownst to Dominator, something inside the dust was looking at Dominator from within. It seemed as if it didn't kill him. Lord Dominator : "Ohhhhohoho, oh that was FANTASTIIIIIIC! Ahhhh... Now back to breaking people's spirits." "NOT IF I BREAK YOU FIRST." In speeds that Dominator couldn't comprehend, Ridley leaped out of the dust and towards Dominator and clamped one of his hands on her head before she could even get into her battle armor, and just a bit after doing so... GRAAC-C-C-CK-CK-CK... Ridley slammed her head against the wall not only breaking the helmet, but her skull as well, the crunching of bones and the slight gushing of alien blood being heard as her head was crushed by only one of Ridley's bare hands. The body was dropped down onto the floor and the dragon flew up and into the throne room. He looked at all the imprisoned villains that were inside, who gave him worried looks thinking that he might "save" them. Ridley : "Lord Dominator... is gone. ...It's time to bow to your new master, the cunning god of death, Ridley." "K.O!" *Ridley sat on Dominator's throne, twirling her dented helmet on his finger. The ship was now laced with pink-purple lava lights on the patterns under Ridley's new influence. Meanwhile, her icon blinked, changing into Ridley's mugshot. *Dominator's body was being carried on Sylvia's back, with Wander absolutely devastated, dripping tears at the loss of Dominator, thinking that Hater and her won't be able to marry anymore. Results (Cue Brinstar Red Soil Swampy Area) Boomstick : Woah... that extraterrestrial fight was DARK! Anyways, Dominator put up a good fight using her visor beams, physical strength, and arm shapeshifting. The rest? Well, not so much... Wiz : Ridley outclassed and outsmarted Dominator in every other category, as the others were evenly matched. Both had high durability and equal strength in Dominator's battle armor and Ridley's base form. However, Ridley has several things that Dominator doesn't. From the change to his black form to his superior intelligence, Ridley has shown that he was called the "god of death" for a reason. Boomstick : While Dominator took a slamming by one of his largest bots and came out unsinged, Ridley not only survived being crushed by 81,600 metric tons and even being DISINTEGRATED! Plus, no matter how many times you kill him, he always finds a way to cheat death or come back from the dead. Wiz : There's also a difference in how they've been thwarted, as well. Dominator was constantly being annoyed by Wander, who was just a pacifist compared to her galactic destruction. Boomstick ; And her allergic reaction to flowers only makes her being taken less seriously than intended. Who would want to fear THAT? Wiz : However, Dominator seems to react differently towards enemies. For example, throughout her encounters with Wander and Sylvia, she relentlessly torments them and never kills them. However, Wander says that this is because she is lonely and wants to spend some time with them sadistically. Boomstick : unfortunately, a real god of death like Ridley doesn't play with their prey before they kill it. Dominator may have destroyed this fight, but she just wasn't able to hit the big time! Wiz : The winner is Ridley. Next time Boomstick : Next tiiiiime on Death Battle! A large skullship was sitting in the middle of a planet with an abundance of trees and barrels, for whatever reason. The sun was also rising as a neat view. Meanwhile inside, Hater and Peepers were just having a good time after hearing that Lord Dominator is now gone, but of course they didn't know who "defeated" her. Peepers was great, but Hater was saddened since he liked her. They seemed to both be inside Hater's bedroom. Peepers : "Oh come on, sir, now that Dominator's gone you'll surely be able to get your chance to become the greatest in the galaxy!" Hater : "But I'll never be able to smooch and hug 'er and have babies- AAAAWWWWHUUHUUUHUUUH!" Peepers : "Oh at least try to get over it, sir. surely there aren't any more bad guys trying to-" A hard and heavy stomp was heard, shaking the skullship from within, casuing Peepers and Hater to shortly bounce off the ground and back on it, Haters being back on his bed and Peepers hitting the ground. Hater : "HWUH? WHAT WAS THAT?!?" The skeleton seemed to forget about his loss and wonder what was going on. Peepers : "I don't know sir, but it doesn't sound like Emperor Awes-" The stomp occured again, bouncing them both once more. Hater : "ALRIGHT NOW, WHERE ARE YOU?!?" Enraged, Hater lit up his lightning hands and eyed the door. Both him and his second-in-command dashed to one of the skullship's eyes and looked outside with their faces against it. However, a large figure made another stomp, coming towards the skullship. Peepers : "Oh my..." The large figure just stood infront of the sunrise with it's large mass, scaly skin and slim crown. LORD HATER VS KING K ROOL Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:7494pinguisback Category:7494pinguisback20